


Danny Phantom the Marauder

by moomoo42



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Danny goes to Hogwarts, Danny is eleven, Experiments, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: What if Danny Fenton was a wizard? What if he went to hogwarts the same time as the marauders? What would change?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched much Danny Phantom and most of what I know about the marauders is from fan fiction. So sorry if this isn’t very accurate.

It’s been a month since my parents found out about my ghost side, Phantom. In front of others they act like they used to, but when we’re alone they’re completely different. They call me a freak, a monster, then they take me down to the lab and the experiments begin. They don’t stop no matter how much I scream saying ‘ghost don’t feel pain, you can’t trick us by using our sons voice.’ They also believe that I don’t need food so I have to sneak as much food as I can out of the kitchen without being noticed. At least they still let me go out and stop ghosts when they can’t handle them, but that’s basically the only time they let me out other then for school. I would have left already, but I can’t not because of the ghost shield, it hurts a bit but I can walk out when I’m in my human half. No, not that, but because they’re my parents. I can’t leave them and they’re only doing what they think is right. What I’m starting to think is right. They wouldn’t hurt me without a good reason... right? Jazz left as soon as she could, Sam and Tucker now ignore me and my parents have no problems hurting me. Maybe I am a freak... a monster. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Danny! Get the door!” mum shouts from downstairs. I stand from my bed where I was reading and make my way down the stairs. Ever since my parents found out, I’ve had a lot more free time. I use that time to read and study, which makes my grades in school get way better. I reach the door and pull it open. On the other side stands a scowling woman in weird robes with her hair puled back into a tight bun.

“Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall. Are you Danny Fenton?” She asks. I look at her confused. She knows my name? I’m about to answer, but I’m interrupted.

“What do you want with him?” my mum asks, now standing behind me.

“He has been requested to attend hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry,” she replies.

“Witchcraft and wizardry?” my dad asks sarcastically coming up next to my mum while she elegantly snorts. Somehow. “You expect us to believe that?” ‘Well ghosts are real’ I think, but don’t dare to say out loud. She sighs, before doing something amazing. She turns into a cat!

“Enough proof?” She asks turning back to normal.

“Ok...” mum starts, looking shocked. “But what do you want from Danny?”

“He’s a wizard.” She answers calmly.

“He can’t be a wizard! He’s half...” mum stamps on his foot shutting him up.

“Ghost?” We all look at her in shock. How did she know? She notices our shocked expressions and continues. “We know of his... unusual circumstances and will do our best to help him have a normal school life.” She pulls a letter out of her pocket and hands it to me. “Here’s a list of everything you need to know. I’ll see you on the first day of school Danny.” With that she disappears, leaving us all shocked speechless. I stare at where she was once standing, then down at the letter and then to my parents.

“Can I... can I go?” I ask in a small voice. I don’t know if I’m something as amazed as a wizard, but I want to find out. They look at each other, then back to me.

“We’ll think about it,” mum says in a cold voice, before her mouth stretches into a smile that sends shivers down my spine. “Now, down to the lab. I look at them with large fearful eyes, but make my way down to the lab no matter how scared I am. I know that if I resist it will only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two weeks since I was invited to attend Hogwarts. My parents ‘experiments’ have been getting worse the closer we get to the day I’m supposed to leave. I’m finally going to Diagon Ally today to get my school supplies. The letter I got said that they would send someone to take me. I’m sitting on my bed in my room letting my injuries from this morning’s ‘session’ heal as much as they can before I have to leave. There’s a knock at the front door so I run downstairs. Both of my parents are out so that leaves me to answer it. I pull the door open to a girl with long brown wavy hair, aqua eyes and a light tan that makes them shine. She’s wearing black jeans and a white shirt with red sleeves.

“Hi, I’m Amane Remel. I’m guessing you’re Danny Fenton?” I flinch slightly at the use of my last name, but quickly hide it behind a smile.

“Yes, that’s me,” I reply.

“Are you and your parents ready to go?” she asks smiling brightly.

“Um… They’re busy. Can we go without them?” I ask looking down at my feet, so I don’t see her smile falter slightly with worry. By the time I look up again she’s smiling brightly.

“Of course. Do you have everything you need?” I nod, thinking of the money my parents reluctantly gave me earlier this morning.

“Ok, lets go.” I shut and lock the door, before we start to walk away from my house together. We talk for a while until we walk down a dark ally and I start to get confused. We continue down it until Amane stops in front of a… fireplace? Why is there a fireplace in a ally? “Dumbledore put this here for you.”

“He put a fireplace in a random ally for me?” I ask confused, but she just chuckles.

“It’s not a normal fireplace,” she replies looking amused. I look at it again. Sure it’s big for a fireplace, I could stand in it without having to duck my head, but other then that it seems pretty normal. At my confused look she continues. “It’s connected to the floo network. You can travel to other fireplaces that are connected.”

“Wow. How does it work?”

“Here, take a handful of this,” she says holding out a pouch. I put my hand in and pull out a handful of green powder. “Good, now stand in the fireplace.” I do as she says. “When I say so I want you to throw down the powder and say ‘Diagon Ally’ very clearly and I’ll come right after you. Okay, ready?” I nod. “Now!”

I throw down the powder and shout “Diagon Ally!” louder then what was probably necessary. Everything turns bright green and the world around me starts to spin. I close my eye tightly and wait, until suddenly I’m falling forward. I brace for impact, but instead of face planting like I thought I would, someone catches me. I look up to hazel eyes covered by rectangular glasses and surrounded by messy black hair.

“You okay?” they ask in a concerned voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for catching me.” I quickly stand up when I realise they’re still holding me up.

“That was quite the fall,” I hear someone say. I look over to see a guy with long silky black hair and stormy grey eyes.

The boy who caught me chuckles, before saying, “I’m James Potter and this is Sirius Black.”

“Danny Fenton,” I reply.

“Are you going to Hogwarts too?” Potter asks.

“Um… yeah, I am.”

“Cool, we are too, do you wanna come get your stuff with us?” I’m about to reply when the fireplace behind me lights up with green fire and Amane steps out.

“Barely been here a minute and you’re already making friends?” she asks with a chuckle. “I’m guessing you’ll want to go with them to get your supplies?”

“Yes ma’am we’ll be taking him,” Black announces linking his arm around mine.

“We’ll try to bring him back unharmed,” Potter adds linking’s his arm around my other arm. Before I can say anything I’m being dragged from the room and into a bright street filled with shops. I look around in amazement.

  
“First time in Diagon Ally?” Potter asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s amazing.”

“I’m guessing you’re muggle born?” Black asks.

“Muggle?”

“So you are,” he continues only to get elbowed by Potter.

“A muggle is someone without magic,” he explains.

“Oh, then I am.”

“James! They have the newest models!” Black shouts running off to a shop filled with broomsticks, Potter right behind.

I spend the next hour listening to Potter and Black who told me to call them James and Sirius explain quidditch since it was apparently unacceptable that I know nothing about it. And the next two hours after that collecting the needed school supplies. I get a willow wood wand with a hair from a thestrals mane. We all walk together back to where Amane should be waiting, talking about Hogwarts the whole time. Apparently Slytherin is full of slimey gits, I've decided to judge them after I've met them since I know what it's like to be judged by something you can't control. I say goodbye to James and Sirius, promising to meet them on the train. Amane drops me back to my house and unknowingly into torture. or as my parents call it, 'experiments'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What house do you want Danny to be in?

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest someone that you want Danny to be with and then we’ll have a vote.


End file.
